


Changes

by larakami



Series: Changes (or Matt Murdock and Tony Stark deserved better) [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Matt Murdock, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Matt Murdock Deserves Better, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has a family, everything is going to be okay, here we go again
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larakami/pseuds/larakami
Summary: Matt Murdock, adını bile bilmediği kafede otururken tanımadığı bir kadın, kalan hayatını değiştirecek bir teklifte bulunur.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Changes (or Matt Murdock and Tony Stark deserved better) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149587
Kudos: 2





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Bir ara çevireceğim hepsini ama kim bilir ne zaman ..:(  
> İyi okumalar!

Matt Murdock, sakin günleri oldu olası severdi.

Ne kadar bunu iddia etmek zor olsa da (sonuçta hem Karen'ın hem de Foggy'nin başından beri yapmaya çalıştığı, hayatını "tamamen" sakin hale getirmekti) Matt'in küçük kafeye yaptığı ziyaretler, haftasındaki en huzurlu saatleri oluştururdu. Azılı geçen bir davadan sonra ya da etraftaki kızıllığı görmekten yorulduğunda gelirdi genelde. Sütsüz ve şekersiz iki bardak filtre kahve içer; birkaç saat sonra da hesabı ödeyip kalkardı.

Kafenin sürekli müşterileri ve sahipleri tarafından garipsendiğini biliyordu, bu süre boyunca hiçbir şeyle uğraşmazdı çünkü. Çok nadir yanında bir kitap getirdi, telefonu her zaman cebinde durdurdu (çaldığı da görülmemişti), herhangi bir müzik çalar kullanmıyordu. İki saat boyunca kahveyi içmek harici kıpırdamazdı. Çevreyi de incelemiyordu ki bu, kör olduğunu dördüncü gelişinde fark eden müşterileri zorlayacak kadar garipti.

Üç aydır geldiği bu kafenin hakkında -adı hariç- pek bir şey bilmiyordu Matt, o da garsonların sipariş almadan önce "Coffee Heaven'a hoş geldiniz, size ne getirebilirim?" demelerinden dolayıydı. Duvar kenarındaki oturduğu masanın kare olduğunu biliyordu ama. Servis aldığı bardak sürekli değişiyordu; geçen haftakinin kulbu kedi kuyruğu şeklindeydi mesela. Belki garsonları rahatsız edeceğini düşünmese kullandıkları duvar kağıdını sorabilirdi, her daim açık olan kapının ne renk olduğunu, hatta tavana yerleştirilmiş neon ışıkların altındaki çıkartmalarda ne yazdığını. Ama rahatsız edeceğinden emindi, bu yüzden üç aydır sipariş vermek ve teşekkür etmek haricinde açmamıştı ağzını.

Eskiden bu tür ayrıntıları Foggy açıklardı ona. Şimdiyse soracak kimsesi kalmamıştı.

"Bugün kolombiya getirdim."

Garsonun geldiğini fark etmemişti. Masasına konan bardağın sıcaklığı yüzüne vurunca bir süredir göz ardı ettiği hisleri kendini belli etmek istercesine gün yüzüne çıktı çabucak. Sahte çiçeksi bir parfüm, yorgunluktan dolayı yavaşlamış kalp atışları, birbirine sürtünen kumaşın sesi -yumuşak, büyük ihtimalle pamuk-, ellerindeki sadece garsonluk yapmadığını belirtircesine yoğun olan toz kahve kokusu. Gülümsüyordu, her zamankinden farklı olarak incelmişti sesi bu sefer. Matt, onun tarafından üst üste beşinci defa servis alıyordu, herhalde bir yaka kartı takıyordu ama daha önce kimse ona adıyla seslenmemişti.

"Farklı bir şey mi istiyordun?" dedi kadın sessizliği yanlış yorumlayarak. "Çok kahve içmem ama bana hepsi aynı geliyor. İstersen değiştirebilirim."

"Hayır," tereddütsüz bir ton çıkarmaya dikkat etti Matt, gülümsüyordu bu esnada. "yeni şeyler denemeyi seviyorum. Teşekkürler."

Kadından benzeri bir karşılık aldığını hayal etti ve ucuz parfüm kokusu uzaklaşır uzaklaşmaz üç parmağını kulba geçirdi. Normal bir insandan daha güçlü olan duyuları sağ olsun, sıcacık bardak, yüzeyinde gezdirdiği başparmağını yaktı çabucak. Bu sefer kedi kuyruğu yoktu ama yüzeyinde ne olduğunu çıkaramadığı sert bir kabartma vardı. Matt, kahve yeterince soğuyunca yeniden bakmaya karar verdi.

Kafe kalabalıklaşmaya başlamıştı; kağıt bardakları tercih edenlerin oluşturduğu sıra da sayılırsa on dört kişilerdi içerde. Matt gözlerini kapatarak kızıllığın yok olmasını sağladı, odağının tamamını kulaklarına verdi.

Kapının yanındaki masada iki kişi oturuyordu. Biri kırklı yaşlarda adamdı, diğeriyse üçüncü sınıfa giden lise öğrencisi. Çocuk durmadan bu seneki geometri dersinin ne kadar zor olduğundan yakınıyordu. Hafta başındaki sınavdan kaldığı için öğretmeni yüz elli soruyla ödevlendirmişti onu. Matt bir an çocuğun karşısındakinin sınıf arkadaşı değil de babası olduğuna şükretti, gençlerin kendi aralarında kullandıkları jargonu anlayamıyordu bir süredir.

Yirmi sekiz yaşındaydı ama ruhunun çoktan emekli olduğuna emindi.

İkinci masa kendisinin çaprazında kalıyordu; cam kenarındaydı. En fazla otuzlu yaşlarda olacak başka bir adam, sütü bol kahvesini içiyordu; yaprakların birbirine sürtünme sesine bakılırsa kitap okuyordu. Matt kitabın ince ancak sıkıcı olduğunu tahmin etti; çevirmek için masadan destek almasına gerek yoktu adamın, her sayfadaysa kahvesinden iki defa yudum alıyordu.

Üçüncü masaya geçecekken kafenin kapısı açıldı, asılı zil bir defa çaldı. Matt bir süreliğine karar veremedi kimin üzerine yoğunlaşacağına. Üçüncü masada büyük ihtimalle futboldan bahseden iki genç kız vardı, biri okul takımında olmalıydı. Matt futboldan pek anlamazdı, bu yüzde yeni gelen müşteriye odaklanırken tereddüt etmedi.

Dikkate çarpan ilk şey kokuydu; hafif sayılmazdı ancak boğucu bir havası da yoktu. Turunçgil, belki az buçuk da yasemin özü içeriyordu. Matt bunun pek yaygın bir parfüm olmadığını biliyordu, büyük ihtimalle gerçekten pahalıydı çünkü onu bile rahatsız etmiyordu aroması.

Bir yerlerden hatırladığına emindi.

Kalp ritmine bakılırsa gençti, yirmilerinin ortasında belki. İki tane bileklik takıyordu. Adım seslerinden kilosunun ortalamanın altında olduğunu çıkardı Matt, havayla doldurulmuş spor ayakkabılardan giyiyordu, tabanı oldukça küçüktü.

Kağıt bardak için sıraya girmişti. Önündeki adam ilgisini telefonundan ayırıp çabucak siparişini verince (americano) sıra ona geldi.

"Büyük boy buzlu filtre kahve lütfen." Kadın.

Hayır, o kadın.

Kapalı gözlerini şokla açınca kızıllıkla karşılaştı yeniden Matt. Bu kadını elbette ki hatırlıyordu, iki hafta önce bir çocukla gelmişti buraya. Aynı parfüm yine dikkatini çekmişti ama çocuğun heyecanlı konuşmasından dolayı ilgisini ona ayıramamıştı doğru düzgün. Çocuk şüphe yoktu ki liseliydi, çabucak dikkati dağılıyordu, konuşurken bir konudan diğerine atlamıştı sıklıkla. Kalp atışlarından ve duygu değişimlerinden Matt, hiperaktive bozukluğu sorunu olabileceğini düşünmüştü.

Kadının telefonu çalmıştı bir ara. "Jarvis" herhalde-takma-adında biriyle oldukça sinirle konuşmuştu (bu çocuğu fazlasıyla eğlendirmişti ayrıca) sonra da kalkmışlardı.

Yanlış hatırlamıyorsa çocuk çikolatalı milkshake içmişti. Kadının siparişi aynıydı.

Matt kadının adımlarını takip etti. Buzlu filtre kahve yapmak oldukça basitti, bu yüzden çabucak alabildi siparişini. Baristaya bir yirmilik uzattı, üstünü aldı.

Sonra da kapının tam zıttına, Matt'e doğru yürümeye başladı.

Matt kafasını kaldırdı çok hafif, kaşlarını çattı. Siyah maskeli adam olmaya karar verdiğinden beri diken üstündeydi aslına bakılırsa. Wilson Fisk düşmüş ve yanında onlarca insanı da götürmüştü ama her şeyin sona erdiğini kim iddia edebilirdi? Bu kadın arta kalan biri olamaz mıydı?

"Ah, çok şükür sensin!"

Kadın, en ufak tehlikede harekete geçmek üzere olan Matt'in omzuna dokundu, yüzüne baktı. Kalp atışları çabucak yavaşlarken hafifçe gülümsediğini hayal etti Matt.

"Yardımcı olabilir miyim?" Bir eli yarısı içilmiş bardağında, diğeriyse masanın altındaydı şimdi; yumruk yapmıştı.

"Matty," İzin istemeden karşısındaki sandalyeye kuruldu kadın, buzlu kahvesini masaya bırakmıştı. "ne kadar uzun zamandır seni arıyorum, biliyor musun? Aslında bunu ofisinde yapmalıydım, yani Tony böyle demişti, herhalde o daha uygun olurdu ama Hell's Kitchen, Queens'e gerçekten uzak. Birkaç defa kuleden direkt gelmeyi de denedim -çünkü kule buraya cidden yakın- AMA ofisinde durduğun yok!"

Matt kaşlarını çattı yeniden. "Seni tanıyor muyum?" Kasılan bedeni, kadının doğallığından yavaş yavaş gevşiyordu.

"Doğru ya," Küçük bir kıkırtı doldurdu aralarını. "bu konularda henüz acemiyim, kusuruma bakma. Eve Bennett ben. Sana Stark Endüstrileri adına iş teklifinde bulunmaya geldim."

Matt, hayatı bambaşka bir yola saptığında yirmi sekiz yaşının sonlarındaydı. Coffee Heaven adlı küçük bir kafede, çam ağaçları arasındaki yeşil bir kirpinin kabartıldığı bardağından kolombiya kahvesi içiyordu. Kafenin duvar kağıdı yoktu, turkuazın tonlarından birine boyanmıştı. Kapı kırmızı, neonlar beyazdı; hemen altında da "Top of to Mornin' to Ya!" yazan üç farklı çıkartma vardı. Kahvesini getiren garsonun yaka kartında Sally yazıyordu.

Eve tüm bunları sıkılmadan açıkladığında Matt anlaşmayı kabul etti.

*

Diğer gün öğlene doğru Matt, Stark Kulesi'nin yalnız olmadıklarını belirten seslerle dolu girişini adımlıyordu.

Eve yolda ona kısacık bir özet geçmişti: Şirketin eski müdürü, Pepper, İç Savaş'tan hemen önce istifa ettiğinden her şeyi elden geçiriyordu Bay Stark. Daha bu hafta devlet destekli anlaşmaların üçünü feshettirmişti, şimdiden gelecek aya yazılan on yedi toplantısı vardı ve yirmi iki avukatlık bürosuyla olan ortaklığından geriye üç-beş kişi kalmıştı.

Matt, bu kadar büyük bir işe soyunmak istediğinden pek emin değildi ama dün gece hayatta kalmak için para kazanması gerektiği üzerine saatlerce tartışmıştı kendisiyle. Elbette ki hayır işleri güzeldi; yardıma ihtiyacı olan insanlara el uzatmaktan başka istediği ne vardı zaten, ama kendine de bakması gerekiyordu. Lanet derecede hassas cildi yüzünden pamuk kumaş bile giyemiyor, herhangi bir parfümü kullanamıyor veya ucuz yemekler alamıyordu. Buzdolabı ve klimayı saymazsak artıda olduğu tek şey elektrik faturasıydı.

Hem eğer hayatını Stark Endüstrileri adı altında güvenceye alabilirse hayır işlerine rahatça devam edebilirdi.

Sonunda kızıl görüş alanına cisimler dolmaya başladığında durakladı Matt. Asansörden buraya gelebilmek için uzun bir koridordan geçmeleri gerekmişti, ana salonun girişinde duruyorlardı herhalde. Eve gördüğü sahneden dolayı bıkkınlık dolu bir nefes verdi, ağırlığını tek ayağına attı.

Matt ve Eve haricinde üç kişi daha vardı salonda. İkisi sert bir tonla konuşurken kalp atışları en fazla olan, yani en genci, aralarındaki koltuğa oturmuş, bir yastığa sarılmıştı; yüzünü konuşan kişiye çevirdiği için şimdiden boynu ağrıyor olmalıydı.

Ses titreşimlerinin geldiği yöne bakılırsa koltuğun sağındaki, Matt'ten de kısaydı. Kumaş, birbirine sürtünürken ipekten bile daha alçak bir ses çıkarıyordu, kollarındaki düzensizlikten dolayı Matt adamın kaşmir bir gömlek giydiğini tahmin etti. Bu Tony Stark olmalıydı.

Koltuğun sağındaysa en uzunları vardı, ne giydiğine pek önem vermiyor olmalıydı ki gömleği ketendi. Ses tonu ve kalp atışlarındaki ani değişimler Matt'in kaşlarını kaldırmasına sebep oldu, burada her ne dönüyorsa sadece kızgınlıktan dönmüyordu anlaşılan.

"Sürekli evime gelip duramazsın!" Kısa olanın daha sakin bir sesi vardı ama tonu, az sonra sabrını kaybedebileceğini söylüyordu.

"Sürekli sorun çıkarma o zaman!"

"Olmadığım bir grupta nasıl sorun çıkartabilirim?!"

"Bundan bahsediyorum işte! Kendini uzaklaştırıyorsun ve-"

"Uzaklaştırıyor muyum? Avengers'ı sen topladın Steve!"

Matt, tartışmanın bitmesini beklemeye karar vermişti. Eve gibi ağırlığının tamamını tek ayağına verdi, başını yana eğdi ve sadece yanındaki kadına hitap eder bir şekilde sordu:

"Velayet davasına bakmayacağım, değil mi?"

Soru, bir anlığına sessizliğe gömülmüş salonda yankılandı.

Şimdi, Matt'in kendini savunması gerekirse dile getireceği ilk şey Hell's Kitchen dışındaki haberlerden ne kadar uzak olduğu olurdu ki bu tezi rahatlıkla kanıtlayabilirdi; evinde televizyonu yoktu ve gazete okuyamıyordu.

Savunmasına bulundukları durumun yanıltıcılığını da eklerdi tereddüt bile etmeden. Matt şu an kesinlikle kendi konfor alanında değildi, yüzde seksen oranında engelli biri için bile mahkemede geçerli bir etkendi bu. Daha önce anca dört-beş defa sesini duyduğu Tony Stark, adı "Steve" olan başka biriyle tartışıyordu ve aralarında ikisine de bolca saygı beslediği belli olan bir çocuk vardı.

Zihni iki ile ikiyi toplamıştı işte; ortada bir boşama davası vardı ve müvekkili velayeti istiyordu.

Ani sessizliği Eve'in kahkahası takip edince Matt, hata yapmış olabileceğini düşündü bir an.

"Biliyor musun, seninle çok iyi arkadaş olabileceğimize eminim artık."

Matt'in tüm savunması, kendine güveniyle beraber yerle bir oldu. 

*

Bir hafta sonra, perşembe günü, onu yirmi yedi geçe Matt, Stark Endüstrileri adına ilk davasını kazanmak üzereydi.

O gün, ofise geçene kadar "Steve" gibi evden kovulacağından emindi ama hiç de korktuğu gibi ilerlememişti durum. Önce işin sınırlarından konuşmuşlardı; davalar çoğunlukla Endüstri adına olacaktı, Matt'in kabul etmeden önce gözden geçirme hakkı vardı. Eğer isterse serbest olarak da çalışabilirdi ama aldığı hiçbir dava Endüstri'nin zararına olmamlıydı. Alacağı ücret başarıya göre değişecekti. Anlaşma niteliklendirilmeye açıktı, o halde ücret artışı yaşanması da kaçınılmazdı.

Belgelerin yanında Braille alfabesiyle kabartılı bir kopyası da vardı. "Emin olmak istersen asıllarını okuyucuda kontrol ettirebilirsin ancak siparişi birkaç gün önce verdiğimiz için henüz gelmedi. Anlaşmayı da erteleyebiliriz." demişti Tony.

Matt gerek olmadığını söylemişti.

Mahkeme salonu boğucuydu, belki de aldığı davadan dolayı böyle geliyordu Matt'e. Müvekkili Ellie, henüz on üç yaşındaki kız çocuğu, yanındaki sandalyede titrerken koca salonun içindeki hava azalıyor, bir o kadar da ağırlaşıyordu sanki.

Ellie'nin annesi, yakın bir zamanda Stark Endüstrileri'nden çıkartılan çalışanlardan biriydi; Tony, onun bilgisayar mühendisi olduğunu söylemişti. İşinde iyiydi de. Belki kendi hesabına birkaç bin geçirmeye çalışmasaydı uzun bir süre daha Endüstri için çalışabilirdi. Yine de emniyet kurumlarının dahil edilmemesi, kadın için lütuf olmalıydı.

Ellie liseye bu yıl başlamıştı. İki hafta önce, pazartesi günü, okul yolundayken tecavüze ve bolca şiddete uğramış; eve ancak gece yarısı, yırtık bir forma içinde; birkaç kayıp diş, kanayan bir burun, patlamış bir dudak ve bolca morluklarla dönebilmişti. Komşuları küçücük kızın o halini görünce ailesine bile sormadan polisi aramıştı.

Kimin yaptığı çabucak bulunmuştu ayrıca. Kırk yedi yaşındaki Lenny Briggs yirmi yıldır evliydi, Ellie ile yaşıt iki tane oğlu vardı.

Aile şikayetçi olmamayı seçmişti.

Eve, üstü kapalı bir konuşmadan sonra detayları verirken Tony'nin tam anlamıyla "çılgına döndüğünü" söylemişti vurgulayarak. Gidip özellikle kızın ebeveynleriyle konuşmuştu tek başına. Üç saatin ardından "Ne yaparsa yapsın, izin veriyoruz ama destek olmayacağız." sözleriyle ayrılmıştı ve bu alabileceği en büyük zaferdi.

Matt, mahkemeye gelmeden önce Ellie'nin evine uğramış, onu da getirmişti.

Lenny Briggs, birkaç metre sağındaydı Matt'in, kolunu sandalyesinin sırt desteğine yaslamış, rahatça oturuyordu. Görünüşü korku uyandıran bir adam değildi ama şansa bakın ki Briggs&Arnold Hukuk Bürosu'nun ortağıydı ve minik bir araştırmadan sonra ortaya çıkan belgelere bakarsak Ellie'nin annesinin yeni işvereni.

Matt, on üç yaşındaki bu küçücük kızı artık sadece bu adamdan ya da ailesinden kurtarmak istemiyordu, hayır.

O büroyu batıracaktı.

Hakimin ve jürinin kalp atışlarını kontrol etti. İki tane görgü tanığını da sorgulamışlardı, sıra Lenny Briggs'in kendisine gelmişti.

Kısık bir nefes aldı, sırtını dikleştirdi.

"Bay Briggs, kırk yedi yaşında bir kişi olarak hakkınızda sunulan delillerin farkındasınız, değil mi? Ellie Carson'ın tırnaklarının altından alınan derinin DNA'sı, kayıtlardaki DNA'nızla eşleşti. Ayrıca Ellie Carson'a tecavüz edip şiddet uyguladığınıza dair tanıklık eden iki farklı ifade var."

Briggs bir saniye bir tereddüt etmeden yanıtladı. "Farkındayım." Kalp atışları değişmemişti.

Matt bastonuna dayandı, ayaklarını açtı, dudaklarına yayılan gülümseme sadece adamın görebileceği kadar kaldı orada. Az öncekinden çok daha özgüvenli bir şekilde sordu:

"Ellie Carson'a tecavüz ettiniz mi?"

Kendinden emin bir şekilde yanıtladı adam. "Evet ama kısa bir etek giyiyordu ve omuzları tamamen açıktaydı." Hakime döndü.

Matt herhangi bir itiraz beklemeden devam etti. "Sorduğum şey bu değildi. Ellie Carson'a tecavüz ettiniz mi?"

Briggs hakime yönelttiği bakışlarını çabucak Matt'e çevirdi yeniden. Delillerin kesinliğinden dolayı ceza alacağından emin olmuş olmalıydı, sonuçta hukuki işlemler hakkında bilgisi vardı. Büyük ihtimalle küçük bir miktar para cezasıyla yırtmayı planlıyordu, tecavüz vakalarında bu sıklıkla olurdu ne de olsa.

Bu sefer değil.

"Evet ama sendeliyordu, sarhoş olduğunu düşündüm."

Matt çığlık atmak istedi. On üç yaşında. Ellie sadece on üç yaşında!

"Sorduğum şey bu da değildi. Ellie Carson'a tecavüz ettiniz mi?"

Briggs'in kalp atışları değişmeye başlamıştı. Güzel, diye düşündü Matt. Ellie yeterince korkmuştu, sıra ondaydı artık.

"Evet ama bana doğru geliyordu ve istediğini-"

"Bakın, oldukça basit bir soru soruyorum ve bir o kadar da basit yanıtını istiyorum. Tek kelime; evet ya da hayır." Yüzünü eğdi, kaşlarını kaldırdı Matt sabırla. "On üç yaşındaki, o sabah okula gitmek üzere yola çıkan Ellie Carson'a tecavüz ettiniz mi?"

Briggs konuşmak için yutkunmak zorunda kaldı.

"Evet. Ettim."

Hayalet gülümseme yine gelip geçti Matt'in yüzünden. Jurilerden bazılarının yerinde dikleştiğini duydu. Kalp atışlarını dinlemesine gerek kalmamıştı.

"Tecavüz suçtur Bay Briggs, hafifletilemez ya da görmezden gelinemez." Başını salladı, birkaç adım yaklaştı adama. "Bunu hallettiğimize göre şimdi uyguladığınız şiddete geçebiliriz."

Lenny Briggs; cinsel istismar, sarkıntılık, nitelikli cinsel saldırı ve silah aracılığıyla kasten yaralama suçlarından hüküm giymişti o gün. Karar verildiği gibi mahkemenin boğucu havası kayboldu. Ellie, salondan çıkarken Matt'in elini tutuyordu, gülümsemiyordu ama en azından titremiyordu da artık.

Tanıdık varlığı kapının hemen önünde hissetti. Kadın, onlardan biraz önce çıkmış olmalıydı.

"Merhaba Ellie, ben Eve."

Ellie Matt'in onay vermesi için bekledi önce. Bir haftadır sürekli görüştüğü kişi Matt'ti, bu yüzden garip bir güven ilişkileri vardı artık. Küçük kız istediği baş sallamayı görünce el sıkıştılar. "Merhaba." Sesi çok kısıktı.

"Geleceğini söylemedin." Matt Ellie'nin elini bırakmadan insanlar daha rahat geçebilsin diye kenara çekildi, Eve de takip etti onu.

"Sen de şaşırmadın gerçi."

"Kalp atışların çok ritmik. Ayırt edebiliyordum."

Eve sessizce güldü. Matt bu davayı alır almaz yardım etmek istediğini söylemişti, bu yüzden bir haftadır ya Stark Kulesi'nin geniş salonunda ya da Matt'in apartman dairesinde gece gündüz Lenny Briggs'in açıklarını aramaya başlamışlardı. Ultra gelişmiş duyular, sadece beş dakikalığına konu olmuştu, o da Eve'in "Liseye giden bir çocuğun tonlarca ağırlıkta tankeri tek eliyle kaldırdığını gördüğümden beri çoğu şeye şaşırmıyorum." demesiyle kapanmıştı.

"Ne var, biliyor musunuz? Aşırı açım. Bir şeyler mi yesek?" Ellerini çırptı Eve. "Bugün kazandık, değil mi? Kutlama da yapmamız lazım."

Matt onay istercesine küçük kıza baktı, şimdi sağ bacağının arkasına saklanıyordu neredeyse. "Bir şeyler yemek ister misin Ellie?"

Birkaç saniye sessizlikle geçti, sonra fısıltı derecesinde ses yankılandı Matt'in zihninde. "Kazandık mı cidden?"

Matt gülümsedi. Çok az uzaklaştı kızdan, yanında diz çöktü ve boyunun hizasına geldi neredeyse. "Sadece ilk adımını. Ama evet, kazandık. Bundan sonrası çok daha kolay." Gülümsemesini büyüttü inandırıcı olması için. "Peki ne yemek istersin?"

O gün davayı izlemeye gelen tek kişi Eve değildi. Ortaklığın bitirildiği tartışmanın ardından Foggy'nin yanında olan Karen, uzun süredir haber alamamıştı Matt'ten, davası olduğunu duyunca da ziyaret etmek istemişti. Kalabalık koridorun başındaydı sadece.

Sonunda onları görünce aceleyle arkasını döndü, kimseye fark edilmeden binadan çıktı.

Şimdilik Matthew'ı rahatsız etmese daha iyi olacaktı.

*

Matt, ünlü Peter Parker ile aylar sonra tanışabildi.

Eve ondan sürekli bahsediyordu. Sürekli. Eğer Bucky ile Tony arasındaki cinsel çekimden bahsetmiyorsa zaten Peter'dan bahsediyor olurdu.

Peter Parker, hiperaktive bozukluğu olan bir lise öğrencisiydi (tahmin ettiği gibi). Radyoaktif bir örümcek tarafından ısırılınca Örümcek Çocuk (Örümcek Adam, 15 yaşında bir çocuk için fazla iddialıydı, Peter sırf bu yüzden Matt'ten nefret ediyordu herhalde) olmuştu. Son akrabası olan teyzesi de ölünce Tony çocuğu evlat edinmişti.

Peter; Clint Barton'dan Doktor Strange'e kadar herkesle anlaşabiliyordu, Steve Rogers'la bile ki ona Bay Amerika diye seslendiği hesaba katılırsa oldukça garip şeydi bu. Bucky Barnes, çocuğun gittiği gezilerden getirdiği magnetleri koluna yapıştırmasına izin veriyordu; Hulk onu "bebek avengers" diye seviyordu, hatta Kurnazlık Tanrısı Loki bile altın boynuzlarını takmasına izin veriyordu.

Peter Parker, tüm süper kahramanların hazinesiydi.

Matt bunu ikinci buluşmalarında fark etti.

Dışarıda felaket bir yağmur vardı ama ses geçirmeyen camlar, Matt'in bile rahatça sohbete katılmasını sağlıyordu. Eve, Peter, Bucky ve Matt; Stark Kulesi'nin geniş salonuna kurulmuşlardı, Tony'nin nerede olduğunu kim bilirdi.

Bucky yere oturuyordu; sırtını yasladığı koltukta Eve vardı, bacaklarını koltuğun kollarından boşluğa uzatmıştı. İkili koltuktaki Peter her nedense ayaklarını koltuğun sırtına dayamıştı, baş aşağı duruyordu.

"Peki ya şu yüksek binadan attığım adam? Yüzlerce şahit vardı demişti Eve." dedi Bucky, tekli koltukta huzur içinde oturan Matt'e. "Bundan da sıyrılabilir miydim?"

Matt omuz silkti. "Zor olmazdı. Kendinde olmadığın hakkında bir sürü kanıt var zaten. Kanunlar ne kadar katı görünse de oyun hamuru gibi. İstediğin yöne çekmek kolay."

"Asıl suçlu yerçekimi değil mi?" diye sordu Peter, Matt artık çocuğun beynine fazla kan gittiği hakkında endişeleniyordu. "Yani Bay Bucky sadece yakasından tuttu- pardon, yakası mıydı?"

"Aslında bacağı." Eve düzeltti çabucak.

"Evet, teşekkürler. Sadece bacağından tuttu, değil mi? Gerisini yerçekimi halletti."

Matt ciddi olup olmadığını anlamak için durakladı ancak kızıl görüşünün söylediğine göre üçü de merakla bakıyorlardı ona şimdi.

"Tabii." dedi gergin bir şekilde. "Doğal nedenler de diyebiliriz."

"Ha..." dedi Bucky. Sanki her şey anlamına kavuşmuştu şimdi.

Peter çikolatalı milkshake'inden içmek için doğrulmadı, sadece dönmekle yetindi. Çenesi koltuğun yastıklarına batıyor olmalıydı ki ellerinden destek alarak kaldırdı başını. Pipete uzandı.

"Sana bir isim bulmalıyız." İçtikten sonra pipeti üfleyerek uzaklaştırdı yanından. "Her süper kahramanın bir adı vardır."

"Ben süper kahraman değilim." dedi Matt, sesi oldukça rahattı.

"Evet, tabii." Başını salladı Eve alayla. "Kostümde birkaç şey eksik gibi zaten. Bir adın olsa daha iyi eklemeler yapabilirim."

Matt "siyah maskeli adam"a alışmıştı aslında. Yeni bir isim resmi bir kimlik demekti, bunu istediğinden emin değildi pek.

"Aslında ben-"

"Kostüm ne renk?" Bucky'nin de sohbete katılmasıyla başlayamayan itirazı yavaşça suya gömüldü. Bıkkın bir nefes verdi Matt, bu üçüyle uğraşmamayı öğrenmesi için bir saat yetmişti.

"Kırmızı. Pek açık değil ama. Omzunda ve karnında da bordo şeritler var."

"Kırmızıyla ilgili bir şeyler bulalım o zaman. Ama korkutucu olsun." Peter milkshake'inden içmek için döndü yeniden.

"Biraz da Murdock'u anlatsın ama." Başını salladı Bucky. "Ölü Arzu'ya (DeadCrave) ne dersiniz?"

"Daha çok Ölüm Arzusu." Kıkırdadı Eve.

"Lütfen-Biri-Gelip-Beni-Vursun."

"Babam-Şiddete-Başvurmamı-İstemezdi."

"Hayır, hayır! Çok daha iyi bir fikrim var." Peter kurnazca gülümsedi. "Mikrodalga-Fırlatıcı!"

Üçü de kahkahalara boğulurken Matt anlattığı olay hakkında çoktan pişman olmuştu. Sahip olduğu iki yastıktan birini Eve'e fırlattı, kadın elleriyle engelledi.

"Tamam tamam, ciddileşelim." dedi Bucky sakinleşen bir sesle. "Kırmızıya uyan bir şey lazım."

"Neden kırmızı?" Bu sefer Matt sormuştu.

"Kıçının içinde çok güzel görüneceğinden eminim çünkü hayatım."

Üçü yeniden kahkaha atarken Matt, sahip olduğu son yastığı da attı. Bu sefer tam kafadan vurmuştu.

"Headshot diyebiliriz bence." Homurdandı Eve.

"Aslında Kör Adalet kulağa iyi geliyor."

"Sopalar yerine teraziyle vurur artık insanlara."

"Ya da hukuk kitaplarıyla."

"Korkusuz Adam?"

"Çoğunlukla aşırı korktuğundan eminim ama kanıtlayamam."

"Aslında," Peter bitmiş bardaktaki pipeti almıştı şimdi, dişleriyle işkence ediyordu. "ortamdan da bir şeyler çıkartabiliriz. Wade adını öyle bulmuş mesela."

Matt ne olduğunu anlamadı ama Eve her ne yüz ifadesi yaptıysa Peter'dan da bir yastık yemesine yetmişti. "YETER AMA ÇIĞLIK ATACAĞIM ŞİMDİ!"

*

Nefes al.

Nefes ver.

Nefes al.

Her şeyden çok nefret ettiği koku burnuna dolunca yüzünü kırıştırmamak için zor tuttu kendini. Bunun çok daha can yakacağından emindi.

Neredeyim ben?

Bilincini kaybetmeden önceki zemini hatırlıyordu; oldukça taşlı ve soğuk. Şu an üzerinde boylu boyunca uzandığı da bir o kadar soğuktu ama herhangi bir çıkıntısı yoktu.

Neredeydim?

Sol elinden destek alarak yattığı yerden kalkmak istedi. Oldukça yavaş bir şekilde kolunu kırdı, elini düz zemine uzattı.

Daha sıcak. Islak.

Parmakları birikintinin içine dalarken ani bir aydınlanmayla kendine geldi Matt. Evdeydi. Her nasılsa oradan çıkıp kendi evine kadar gelebilmişti. Kapıyı açar açmaz yığılmış olmalıydı ki dışarıdaki soğuk rüzgar, küçük bir aralıktan içeriye doluyordu.

Kan. Bu benim kanım mı?

Acıyordu. Hem de her yeri. Baştan sona.

Daha önce böyle bir şey yaşayıp yaşamadığından emin değildi ama başını vurmuş da olabilirdi. Birikinti özellikle karnının çevresine yoğunlaşmıştı, büyük ihtimalle asıl yara oradaydı.

Vurulmuş muydu acaba?

Silah sesi veya merminin kokusunu hatırlamıyordu. Gerçi bu gece kime engel olmaya çalıştığını bile hatırlamıyordu ama bir şeyler yapmış olmalıydı. Maskeyi büyük ihtimalle kesiklerle dolu olan parmakları yardımıyla çıkardı yavaşça. Derin bir nefes almaya ihtiyacı vardı.

Dolan hava önce boğazını, ardından akciğerlerini yaktı. Ağzını dolduran kan, soluk borusuna gitmeye çalışırken öksürmek için yana attı kendini. Zeminin soğukluğu yüzünü kapladı; az önce farkına bile varmadığı kesik, ani baskıyla yanmaya başladı. Sıcak kan dudaklarından yanağına doğru süzüldü.

İç kanama mı geçiriyordu? Dişlerini kontrol etmek için dilini gezdirdi ama bir o kadar hissizleşmişti.

Bir şeyler yapmalıydı.

Foggy'nin uğrayacağı falan yoktu. Karen'la en son haftalar önce konuşmuştu. Frank'in yokluğunu umursamayacağından emindi, belki üçüncü gece fark ederdi ama ilgilenmezdi bile. Peter yüzlerce metre uzakta yaşıyordu, Bucky ya da Eve'in nerede olduğunu bile bilmiyordu.

Ve Matt, sabahı çıkaramayabilirdi.

Yeni bir acı dalgasıyla nefesi kesildi.

Doğrulamaya çalışmanın anlamı yoktu, beceremeyeceğini biliyordu. Vücudu külçe gibi ağırlaşmıştı. Her hücresi aynı anda çığlık atıyordu sanki. Aldığı nefesler kısa ama sıktı. Ağır kalp atışları kulaklarında uğulduyordu. 

Saat geç olmalıydı, büyük ihtimalle hiçbir komşusu uyanık değildi. Gerçi olsalar bile Matt'in bağırmaya hali yoktu. Elini birikintinin içinde ilerletti. Eğer yakınında işe yarayacak herhangi bir şey bulamazsa sürüklenmek zorunda kalacaktı ve bunun ne kadar acı vereceğini hayal bile edemiyordu.

Parmakları dikdörtgen cisme ulaştığına üç dakika geçmişti.

Dudakları hevesle kıvrılmak istedi ama engelledi kendini Matt. Titreyen parmaklarıyla telefonu kavramaya çalıştı. Kanın bıraktığı ıslaklıktan olsa gerek, ikincinde başarabildi ancak.

Kimi arayacaktı peki? Claire veya acil servis olmazdı. Foggy'e kalp krizi geçirtmek de istemiyordu pek. Karen numarasını değiştirmiş olmalıydı, son denemesinde kullanılmadığını duyduğunu hatırlıyordu.

Acı dalgası geri geldi. Matt de önüne gelen ilk kişiye bastı.

Bundan sonrası buğuluydu. Bilincini henüz yitirmemişti ama kimin cevapladığını ya da ne dediğini hatırlamıyordu. Kısık nefeslerinin hızı yavaşladı. Kalp atışlarını duyamaz oldu. Telefon, yeniden kan birikintisinin içine düştü.

*

Matt bundan sonra birkaç defa uyandı.

İlki karnında hissettiği dayanılmaz acı yüzündendi. Başını çok hafif kaldırdı; bu, yanında kim varsa dikkatini çekmesine neden olmuştu. Dudaklarını araladı ama sesi çıkmadı.

Neredeyim ben?

Zihni daha çabuk döndü bu sefer. Kötü yaralanmıştı ama gelmeyi başarabilmişti evine. Birini aramayı da başarmış olmalıydı ki odadaki uğultular artmıştı.

Gerçekten başını vurmuştu herhalde. 

Yanındaki, narince tuttu Matt'in çenesinden, bir şeyler mırıldandı. Yüzündeki yaraları inceliyor olmalıydı. Sağa doğru çevirince inlemesine engel olamadı Matt.

"Uyanık kal Murdock. Eğer bayılırsan-"

Matt, cümlenin kalanını duyamadan gözleri kapandı.

İkinci defa uyandığında zemin daha çok yumuşamıştı, karnındaki basınç da yoktu. Vücudundaki hareket etmesini engelleyecek kadar çok olan sargı bezlerini hissetti Matt. Galiba bu sefer cidden batırmıştı.

Yüzüne düşen saçlarının havalandığını hissetti, parmaklar eskisinden bile narin davranıyordu artık. Göz kapaklarını kırpıştırdı.

"Tam bir aptalsın, biliyorsun değil mi?"

Matt'in dudakları kıvrıldı istemsizce. Yanındaki kişinin sözlerine mi yoksa sonunda kim olduğunu fark etmesine mi gülümsüyordu, emin değildi. Konuşmak istedi ama bunun için fazla halsizdi.

"Eğer yeniden bayılırsan seni bir de ben vururum Red. Curtis bir süre uyanık kalman gerektiğini söyledi."

Matt, Frank'e nasıl ulaştığını bilmiyordu. Telefonunda numarası yoktu, gece yarısı ziyarete gelmiş de olamazdı. Sormak için dudaklarını araladı ama artan karanlıktan korkarak engel oldu kendine. Bilincini yitirmesi an meselesiydi, bir daha vurulmak-

Ah, demek vurulmuştu.

"Eve'i aramışsın. Dediklerinden hiçbir şey anlamayınca panik yapmış. Yurt dışında olduğu için beni aradı."

Frank yanında oturuyor olmalıydı, büyük ihtimalle evdeki tek sandalyeyi yatağın yanına taşımıştı. Sesi alçak ve nazikti. Sanki rahatsız edeceğinden korkar gibi özenle seçiyordu kelimelerini.

Matt yüzündeki gülümsemenin kalmasına izin verdi.

Eve ile ne zaman tanışıklarını sormak istedi bir an, sonra Curtis'in kim olduğunu. Frank'in buraya gelmek için neleri bırakması gerektiğini sormak istedi çünkü beraber çıktıkları gecelerde ne zaman Matt kendini onlarca insanla sarılmış halde bulsa Frank, onu kurtardıktan sonra aynı şeyi söylerdi: Eğer yaralanırsan kıçını dikmek için yanına gelmeyeceğim!

Eh, gelmişti.

Bilincini yeniden kaybederken Frank'in sinir dolu gülüşünü duydu.

Üçüncüsü ve dördüncüsü bunlardan çok daha kısaydı ama sonunda uykuya dalabilmişti Matt. Kabuslardan arınmış bir şekilde uyanmıştı, rüya görmemesi pek sık olmazdı gerçi, bir de onunla uğraşmadığı için minnettardı.

Apartmanı onlarca farklı koku sarıyordu ama en baskını kahveydi. Duyularının odaklanamaması yüzünden bir an kendine gelemedi, açık gözlerini tavana dikmeyi sürdürdü.

Evindesin. İyisin.

"Günaydın gün ışığı."

Frank burada.

Matt evdeki hafif barut kokusunu o an hissetti. Ayrıca yerdeki kanlar da temizlenmiş, oda havalandırılmış olmalıydı ki demir kokusu yoktu artık.

Bedenini doğrultmaya çalışınca Frank elindeki kahve dolu bardağı bıraktı, Matt'e yardım etti. Barut kokusu giderek yoğunlaşıyordu. Elini belinde hissedince Matt başını kaldırdı çok hafif, Frank'in boynuna bakıyor olmalıydı. Adamın kalp atışları eskisi kadar ritmik değildi bugün.

"Fazla mı mutlusun sen?" Kısık sesi çok hafif çatlaktı.

"Sonunda başına ciddi bir bela aldığına seviniyorum sadece. Curtis en azından bir hafta yataktan kalkmaman gerektiğini söyledi. Bu ne demek biliyor musun?"

Matt, adamın şeytanice gülümsediğini hayal etti.

"Bir hafta boyunca sana hasta biri gibi davranarak acı çektireceğim. Ve şu ikinci bayılman hakkında uzun uzun konuşacağız."

*

Matt ve Frank'in hakkında uzun uzun konuşmadığı tek bir olay vardı o hafta.

Daha ilk sabah, Matt sargı bezleri arasında uyurken kapı çalmıştı.

Frank ne yapacağını bilememişti tabii. Yerdeki kanları henüz temizlemişti. Açık camlar sayesinde hiçbir koku kalmamış olsa da dağınık ortamdan bir şeylerin yanlış olduğu netçe anlaşılıyordu.

Daha da kötüsü kapıdaki her kimse gitmemeye kararlıydı.

Frank sonunda kapıyı açmaya, Matt kıpırdanmaya başlayınca karar verdi. Sinir dolu bir nefes vererek koridoru geçti, elinden geldiğince sessiz bir şekilde kapıyı araladı.

"Nerede ka- Bay Castle?"

Mükemmel. Gerçekten mükemmel.

Bir eksik buydu zaten.

Frank ne yapacağını şaşırmış bir halde karşısındaki adama baktı, sonra da yüzünü acil durumlarda kullandığı gülümsemenin kaplamasına (Red ile çatıdayken çıkagelen yaşlı adama karşı da böyle gülümsemişti) izin verdi. "Nelson." Az sonra bu adamın kafatasını ezebilirdi.

"Sizin burada ne işiniz var?" Kaşlarını çattı Nelson, sonra tişörtüne dikti gözlerini.

Siktir.

Gece kanamayı durdurmak için kendikini kullandığından Matt'in klasik tişörtlerinden birini ödünç almak zorunda kalmıştı Frank; kısa kollu ve siyahtı, üstünde büyük puntolarla "Ben Daredevil Değilim!" yazıyordu. Arkadaşının neredeyse ölmek üzere olduğu gerçeğini asla açıklayamayacağından alçak sesle küfrederek Nelson'ın tepki vermesini bekledi.

"Aslına bakarsanız bilmek istemiyorum." Başını salladı Nelson, kibar gülümsemesinde sinir vardı şimdi. "Matt içeride mi?"

"Evet."

"Çağırabilir misiniz peki?"

"Hayır."

"Neden?"

"Uyuyor."

Sonunda bu tek kelimelik oyundan sıkılmış olacak ki sinirli gülümsemesini büyüttü Nelson. "O halde uyanınca beni arayabilir mi?"

Frank omuz silkti. "Unutmazsam söylerim."

Unutmuştu.

O hafta önemli olan şey Nelson değildi gerçi.

*

Matt ve Tony, İç Savaş hakkında pek konuşmazdı.

Matt'in alabildiği birkaç cümle vardı sadece; Avengers yıkılmış, kuleler ayrılmış, Steve Rogers'ın -ne kadar kabullenemese de- Stark Endüstrileri ile hiçbir ilişkisi kalmamıştı. Pepper'ın gidişiyle Tony, Endüstri'nin başına geçmişti. Artık şirketi düzene sokuyor, arkadaşları- hayır, ailesiyle vakit geçiriyor ve Peter'a iyi bir baba olmaya çalışıyordu (Matt, bunu duyunca gözlük taktığı için Tanrı'ya şükretmişti).

Tony Stark'ın kan bağı olmaksızın kurduğu aile küçüktü. Yasalara göre sadece Peter vardı soyadında. İçeri bakarsanız önce Eve Benneth'i görürdünüz, İç Savaş'ın hemen ardınan ortaya çıkmış bir çocukluk arkadaşı. Sonra Bruce Banner, ne gariptir ki James Bucky Barnes, Doktor Strange, hatta Loki.

Matt, Tony Stark tarafından ne zaman aileden biri olarak sayılmaya başlandığını bilmiyordu: Belki Jarvis ile Eve'i milyonuncu kavgalarından ayırmayı başardığı gece olmuştu bu, belki işinden zaman ayırıp Peter'ı okuldan almaya gittiği akşam, belki de durup dururken.

Ama ne zaman aileden biri gibi hissetmeye başladın, diye sorulursa aklına ilk gelen o ılık mayıs gecesi olurdu.

Sadece ismiyle bile insanı ürkütebilen, Eve'e ve belki de binlerce insana göre dünyadaki en güzel, en yetenekli suikastçiyle tanıştığı gece.

"Asıl saçmalık Meksika restoranında Çin yemeği yememiz."

Bölüm sonu canavarı, ailenin en ürkütücü ama en değerli üyelerinden biri, Natasha, az buçuk sarhoştu.

"Meksika restoranında neden Çin yemeği satıyorlar peki? Eve, onları bu yüzden dava edebilir miyiz?" Matt ondan birazcık daha sarhoştu.

"En ufak fikrim yok ama tanıdığım çok iyi bir avukat var, eğer istersen numarasını verebilirim." Eve, tek bir yudum bile içmemesine rağmen herkesten daha çok sarhoştu.

New York'un göz önünde olan restoranlarından birinden çıkmak üzereydiler. Ne kadar Natasha buraya klasik bir Meksika lokantası olarak baksa da Tony Stark'ın özel önerisine ve elbette, üç Michelin yıldızına bakılırsa hiç de sıradan bir yer değildi 11 Madison Park. Kapanma saatleri çoktan geçmişti; Matt, içeriye alındıkları için bile şanslı olduklarından emindi.

Şehrin en ünlü balo salonlarından biri, bu geceliğine kiralanmıştı Stark Endüstrileri tarafından. Ana amaç bir kutlama yapıyor gibi görünerek iki kişiyi bulmaktı: Virginia Pepper Potts ve Eddie Brock. Peter, Eve ve Matt; Eddie Brock'u ararken Natasha, Bucky ve Tony; Pepper konusuyla ilgilenmişti.

Matt, onların partiye neden geldiklerini bile bilmiyordu.

"Her ne kadar tüm gece diken üstünde dursak da sorunsuz bitti." Rahatlamış bir nefes verdi Natasha, esen soğuk rüzgardan korunmak istercesine ceketine sarıldı. "O adamdan bir şeyler çıkacağından emindim, biliyor musunuz? Durup dururken akvaryumun içine atlar gibi bir tipi var."

Eve, Matt'in omzundaki kırışıklığı düzeltti kıkırdarken. "Tony de öyle düşünüyor aslında. Ne dediğini pek dinlemedim ama galiba bir parazit pek de güvenli olmayan evinden kaçmış."

"Geri mi gönderecek şimdi?"

"Sanmıyorum, Peter onu çok sevdi. Bence Eddie'nin duruma ne kadar hakim olduğuna bakacak. Hiç belge tuttuğunu da görmedim, yani devlete bildirmeyecektir." Kısık bir nefes alınca soğuk hava ciğerlerini doldurdu Eve'in. "Bazen neden bu kadar uğraşıyor, anlamıyorum."

"Anksiyete oldukça geçerli bir sebep." Matt, rolüne bürünmek için tüm gece yanında taşıdığı bastonuna yaslandı. "Aslında bu kadar uğraştığı için ona minnettar olmalıyız. Hem beynini rahatlatıyor hem de dünyayı kurtarıyor sonuçta."

"Emin ol, bu gece rahatlattığı tek şey beyni değil." Muzipçe gülümsedi Natasha, dilini dişlerinde gezdirdi. "Bucky ile salondan ayrılırlarken Steve'in yanındaydım, bir süre arkalarından bile baktık. Tanrım, yarın mükemmel olacak!" Sanki aklına henüz gelmiş gibi devam etti aceleyle. "Sen de gelmelisin Matt!"

Matt kaşlarını kaldırdı kadını devam etmeye teşvik etmek için. "Nereye?"

"Yarın Avengers Kulesi'nin kontrol günü. İç Savaş'tan sonra devlet, Steve ve diğerlerinin ülkeye girebilmesi için Tony'nin gözetiminde olması şartını koştu. O da ayda bir kuleye uğrayıp harcamalara falan bakıyor galiba." Durakladı Eve. Devam ettiğinde sesi daha halsiz çıkıyordu. "Biliyor musun, aslında ne yaptığı hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok; bir günde 134 pizza sipariş ettiği için Clint'i öldürmekle tehdit ettiğini hatırlıyorum sadece. Biz daha çok Steve Rogers'ın tepkilerini izlemeye gidiyoruz. Tony, Bucky ile resmen sevgili olduğundan beri Bay Amerika el bombasına döndü, olur olmadık şeylere patlıyor."

"Bir ara siz gittikten sonra Scott'a nasıl yeşil çay demlemesi gerektiğiyle ilgili iki buçuk saatlik nutuk çekmişti." Bıkkınlıkla ekledi Natasha. "Lanet Steve ve lanet gururu."

Çok geçmeden Steve Rogers ve çaylara olan düşkünlüğü hakkındaki sohbetleri, restoranın önüne yanaşan araçla bölündü. Eve, küçük ancak samimi özürlerinden birini iletti çabucak; Tony bugün eve dönmeyeceği için Peter kulede tek başınaydı, küçük çocuğu Jarvis ile yalnız bırakmak -özellikle kuleyi yaktıklarından beri- pek mantıklı gelmiyordu kadına.

Matt gözlerini tamamen kapatarak çevredeki sesleri dinlendi; arabanın hafif ancak net duyulabilen motoru (büyük ihtimalle SUV), kaputunun en fazla bir metre uzağından gelen demirin demire sürtme sesi- kaydırılan kapı, Eve'in alçak ayak sesleri, havayı yaran bir el, yeniden sürtünme, neredeyse gürültücü denebilecek derecede hızlanma, spot lambasının sönen titreşimi, yavaşlayan-

...yavaşlayan?

Oh.

Matt şokla açtı gözlerini, kırmızılık yerini zifri karanlığa bırakmıştı bu sefer. Beyni nasıl tepki vermesi gerektiğini bilemiyordu; sonunda anlayabildiği için kendini kutlamalı mıydı yoksa gece boyunca anlayamadığı için bunu bir zayıflık olarak mı görmeliydi? Dudakları birkaç defa konuşmak istercesine açılıp kapandı ancak tek bir kelimeye bile vücut veremedi.

Omuzlarını düşürdü, kaşlarını kaldırdı, yarım ağız bir sırıtmayla kızıl saçlı (Eve'in gece boyunca üç defa yinelemesiyle aklına kazınmıştı renk) kadına döndü.

Yavaşlayan kalp atışları bir anlığına hızlandı yeniden ama çok sürmedi bu. Natasha çabucak rolüne bürünerek sakinleşti. Matt sonunda fark edebildiği için kendini kutlamaya karar verdi, karşısındaki dünyanın en yetenekli suikastçılarından biriydi nasıl olsa.

"Neden gülüyorsun sen öyle?" Dengelenmiş bir ton. Hafif şüphe, bir o kadar huysuzluk ve ustaca gizlenmiş panik.

Matt bunların hepsini not alması gerektiğini hissediyordu, Natasha Romanoff'u bir daha bu kadar hazırlıksız yakalayamayabilirdi ne de olsa.

"Hiç." dedi yüz ifadesini bozmadan.

Natasha boşverip vermemekle bocaladı kısacık bir an. Elindeki kartların yeterince iyi olmadığını fark etmesiyse daha kısa sürdü.

Matt kalp atışlarına ve damarlarındaki kanın akışına odaklandı yeniden. Hayır, kızgın değildi kadın. Aksine ufak bir hayal kırıklığı yaşıyordu ama rahatlığın verdiği sakinlike gölgeleyebiliyordu onu da. "Eve'in nasıl göründüğünü bilseydin," dedi alçak bir sesle. "emin ol, sen de etkilenirdin." Dudaklarında, Matt'in kopyası bir sırıtış oluşmuştu.

Matt neden böyle hissettiğini tahmin edemiyordu ama beyni, bu zamana kadar inanamadığı bir şeyi görmüş gibi davranıyordu o gece; şaşkın değil, sakin. Hatta o kadar sakindi ki her şey, karanlık yerini kızıllığa bırakmadı bir daha ama Matt görebildi sanki. Natasha'nın ansızın yüzüne oturttuğu gülümsemeleri görebildi, çoktan ışıkları sönmüş 11 Madison Park'ın önündeki kaldırıma vurduğu tırnaklarını, saçlarının kızıllığını, gözlerindeki yanıp sönen parıltıları.

Natasha önce ısınmak istercesine Clint'ten bahsetti, Budapeşte'den. Sonra Tony ve Steve'in kavgası olmasaydı adamın ne halde olacağını sordu kendine, sonra bu kavganın ne kadar saçma olduğundan yakındı ve en son Eve'e getirdi konuyu: Ya o burada olmasaydı? Ya Eve, savaştan hemen önce ortaya çıkmasa ve Tony'i aksi için ikna etmeseydi ne olacaktı? Gerçi savaş yine yapılmıştı, kadın ölmüş sonra da geri gelmişti ama bunlar küçük ayrıntılardı.

Natasha, Eve'in varlığının herkesin kaybettiği bir sonuçtan uzak tuttuğuna inanıyordu.

Uzun sayılabilecek bir sessizliğin ardından pişman olmuşçasına kaldırdı başını kadın, Matt yorgun bir gülümseme yerleştirdi hayalindeki yüze. "Belki de bunca şeyi anlatmamlıydım ama sorun değil." Gülümseme büyüdü. "Sen de ailedensin sonuçta."

O gece Natasha, Eve gibi, bir Uber çağırmadı, adım sesleriyse sadece iki sokak sonra yok oldu. Matt, dairesine dönerken bir ailenin küçük kızlarının doğum gününü kutlamak için söylediği şarkıyı dinledi; sonra genç bir çocuk, en yakın arkadaşına telefon açtı ve on yedi dakika boyunca sevdiği kızdan bahsetti.  
Evin kapısını araladığında kısa bir süre duymasa özlediği koku geldi önce; barut, kahve, az buçuk demir. Ardından kalabalık bir grupta bile ayırt edebildiği kalp atışları; sadece Matt'e karşı yumuşayan, donmak üzere olan odada bile sıcacık hissettiren ses tonu.

"Hoş geldin." dedi Frank. Matt her defasında aklında daha farklı canlandırdığı gülümsemeye huzur ekledi. 

*

Alevler yüzünden ısınan hava yüzünü yakarken gözlerini kıstı Jessica. Çok katlı binanın camları aralıksız patlıyor, akıl almaz sesler çıkararak çukurun içine gömülüyordu. Kulaklarını kapatmak için refleks olarak kaldırdığı ellerine engel oldu. Nefesleri oksijen azlığından dolayı sıklaşmaya başlamıştı.

Bu büyük yıkıma hipnotize olmuş gibi bakan tek kişi kendisi değildi elbette. Danny Rand, hepsinden iki adım öndeydi, gözlerini bir an bile kırpmıyordu.

Sahiden bitmiş olabilir miydi?

Eşini için endişelenen kadın geldi bir an aklına. Sonra o büyük deprem, sığındıkları Çin lokantası, polis merkezine götürülmeleri, metroyla kaçmaları...

Bu da son olmalıydı. Yeterince şatafatlıydı nasıl olsa. Jessica, sırası olmadığını bilse bile, ölümün gerçek olup olmadığını sorguladı içeride kalan kadın gözleri önüne düşünce. Sonuçta bir kere canlandırılabilmişti Elektra. Bugün sahiden ölmüş olabilir miydi?

"Öldük biz. Sabaha kalmadan gömülmüş de oluruz. Hiçbirimiz kurtulamayacağız, biliyorsunuz değil mi? Çiğ çiğ yiyecek bizi!"

Anlaşılan o kadın böyle düşünmüyordu.

Luke derin bir nefes verirken Danny şaşkınlıkla döndü arkasına. Kadın kırpıştırdığı gözleriyle yıkıma bakıyordu; sabahtan beri hiç bu kadar umutsuz görünmemişti.

"Mezar taşım da hazır benim. Parçam kalırsa oraya gömersiniz."

Tansiyon, bir kıkırtının aralarına dağılmasıyla kırıldı.

Jessica sesin kimden çıktığını bilmiyordu ama hemen eşlik etti ona. Sinirleri o kadar bozulmuştu ki kahkahalarına engel olmayı denemedi bile.  
Birkaç saniyenin ardından herkes gülmeye başlamıştı.

Kızıllar içindeki adam arkada duruyor, üniforma giymese bile asker olduğu netçe anlaşılan diğerinin koluna tutunuyordu; sağ bacağından yaralanmıştı. Maskesi yüzünden gözleri görünmese bile açıktaki dudakları acıyla karışık bir şekile kıvrılmıştı o an. "Sana söz veriyorum Eve, cenazen tüm dünyada canlı yayınlanacak."

Kadın umutla kaldırdığı başını ellerine gömdü bu sefer. Kahkahalar arttı.

"Biz gidiyoruz." Gece boyunca pek bir şey söylemeyen askerin sesi oldukça dengeliydi, Eve'e karşı konuşuyordu; Jessica, adamın hafif bir şekilde gülümsediğini o an fark etti. "Arayacağını biliyorum ama bunu en az-"

Gözlerini kısacık bir an destek olduğu adama çevirdi ama Matt söze karıştı direkt. "Bir gün ertele."

"Bir hafta."

"Bir hafta mı?! Dalga mı geçiyorsun? En son bir hafta yatmamı sağladığında kafayı yedim ben."

"O yüzden diyorum zaten. Tam bir hafta."

"Frank, bir hafta daha bana hasta biri gibi davranmanı hayatta kabul etmem."

"Fikrini soran oldu mu?" Punisher kaşlarını kaldırdı, yüzünü eğdi. Gülümsemesi alaya bürünmüştü bu sefer. "Hayır." Aynı yüz ifadesiyle Eve'e baktı. "Bir hafta."

"Şunu 'Tony beni affeder affetmez' yapalım çünkü çok daha uzun sürebilir." Eve yüzünü arkaya çevirdi bu sefer. "Hepinizi arayacağım bu arada. Güzel bir yemek yemeyi hak ettik çünkü. Tabii hayatta kalırsam."

On beş dakika sonra itfaiyeler yanan binayı tamamen söndürmüş, Punisher ve Daredevil kayıplara karışmıştı. Claire, onca şeyi yaşamasına rağmen hala çevredeki yaralılara yardım etmeye çalışıyordu, Luke onun ardındaydı. Danny, Colleen ile konuşuyordu; bir ambulansa yaslanmıştı.

Jessica buradan bir an önce gitmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Luke'un tanıdığı şu polis, Misty, Malcolm ve Patsy'nin polis merkezinde onları beklediğini söylemişti ama adımları ondan tamamen bağımsız bir şekilde hareket ederek; yere çökmüş, kollarını dizlerinin çevresine bağlamış kadının yanına ulaştırdı.

"Merhaba." dedi o da soğuk zemine otururken. Gün boyunca birçok aptallık yapmıştı ne de olsa, delirdiği neredeyse kesin olan bu kadınla da konuşmaktan zarar gelmezdi.

Eve yüzünü Jessica'ya çevirdi, gülümsedi hafifçe. Sönen ateşlerin ve patlamış sokak lambalarının bıraktığı hafif karanlıkta Jessica, karşısındaki kadını ilk defa tamamen inceleme fırsatını buldu.

Dikkatini çeken ilk şey ten rengiydi. Hem vücudu hem de uyumlu yüzü, daha önce güneşe hiç çıkmamış kadar beyazdı. Kolları çürükler ve morluklarla renklenmiş; henüz kurumuş kanlar sayesinde bambaşka bir tona sahip olmuştu. Siyah, bedenini saran kıyafetinin birçok yeri kesilmişti, ayakkabıları toz içindeydi.

Bu ten rengine rağmen Eve'e "soluk benizli" demek haksızlık olurdu. Simsiyah saçları yarı yarıya açılmış topuzu yüzünden yüzünün iki yanına dağılmıştı. Sol kaşından akan kan, çenesini takip ederek omuzlarına dökülen tellere karışmış; fark edilebilir bir yapışkanlığa sebep olmuştu.

Çok uçuk pembe dudakları ve küçük burnu, belki gözleri bu kadar öne çıkmasa daha çok dikkat çekerdi ama Jessica bile bunun o kadar da önemli olmadığının farkındaydı.

Sanki her bir fırça darbesi özenle vurulmuş, yeşilin her bir tonu dikkatle yerleştirilmişti gözlerine. İlgi çekici derecede büyük ve yuvarlaklardı, sık kirpikleri gözleri daha da vurguluyor, rengi öne çıkarıyordu.

"Neden hala buradasın?"

Rüyadan uyanırmış gibi gözlerini kırpıştırdı Jessica. "Gideceğim az sonra." Bozuntuya vermemeye çalışmıştı ama gereksizdi bu. Eve fark etmemişti bile kadının ona baktığını, aklında başka şeyler olmalıydı.

"Sen?" dedi Jessica neden sonra. "Murdock'un polis merkezine geleceğini sanmıyorum. Birinin orada bekleyenlere haber vermesi gerekiyor."

"Wade çıkar çıkmaz gideceğim- Deadpool yani." Başıyla yıkıntıyı işaret etti Eve. "Orada bir yerde hala."

Jessica bunun imkansız olduğunu biliyordu, o patlamadan hiç kimse kurtulamazdı- ölümsüz bile olsa. Ama herhangi bir şey söyleme zahmetinde bulunmadı. Eve beklemek istiyorsa bekleyebilirdi.

Belki o da birazcık beklerdi.

"Hand'i tanıyor muydun?" Sessizliğin dağılması için soruverdi ilgisizce. Belki de henüz Çin lokantasında, Murdock Eve'i ilk aradığında sormalıydı bunu ama sonrası o kadar çabuk gerçekleşmişti ki Jessica, Eve'in neden burada olduğunu unutmuştu.

"Daha önce uğraşmıştım." Eve gözlerini, hala dizlerine sarılan ellerine dikti. "Peter'ın peşine düşmüşlerdi. Biliyor musun, Tony'nin oğlu?"

Jessica elbette ki biliyordu. Iron Man'in evlatlık edinmesi büyük yankı bulmuştu birkaç yıl önce.

Devam etmesi için teşvik amacıyla başını salladı.

"Hand, 'bilimsel' gelişmelerle ilgilendiği kadar Tony ile de yakından ilgileniyor çünkü Danny'nin şirketinden önce Stark Endüstrileri'ne göz koymuşlar. Tony kabul etmeyip bir de Matt ile anlaşma yapınca Peter'a yöneldiler."

"Matt ile mi? Murdock'un ne ilgisi var?"

"Stick. Elektra." Kaşlarını kaldırdı Eve. "Wilson Fisk."

Jessica Wilson Fisk'i hatırlıyordu. Hell's Kitchen'da faaliyet gösteren adamın adını Daredevil'la beraber duymuştu sürekli. Ama Wilson Fisk güçlüydü. Siyasilerin bile içine sızmış olmalıydı. Onu düşüren adam savaşırken ip mi kullanıyordu yani? Matt dayak yemeyi seven bir ninjaydı, evet, ama bunu yalnız mı başarmıştı sahiden? Ne kadar yara almıştı bunu yaparken?

"Aynı ülkede yaşıyoruz. Nasıl Avengers'ın bundan haberi olmuyor? Peter'dan veya?" Dişlerini birbirine geçirdi, sinirini bastırdı.

Eve alçak sesle güldü, aralarındaki ufak gerginlik anında yok oldu. "Oldu aslında. Özellikle Peter üç hafta komada kalınca Wakanda kralının bile haberi oldu. Ama ben Tony'nin harekete geçmesine izin vermedim. Veremezdim daha çok."

"Neden?"

Acı gülüş yeniden duyuldu. "Eğer Tony Hand ile karşılaşırsa sadece bir binayla kalmaz, tüm ülkeyi yıkardı."

Jessica gecenin ne kadar soğuk olduğunu o an hissetti.

Ama sorun değildi bu. Kadının gülümsemesine katıldı. Eve, Hand'in yerini tespit eder etmez tek bir şeyi dile getirmişti: Hepsi ölmek zorundaydı. Hepsi. Sırf bu yüzden Deadpool'u davet etmiş, sonra da Punisher'ı aramışlardı.

Eve önüne çıkan herkesi tek bir kurşunla öldürmüştü, hiç ıskalamamıştı. Jessica ilk üçü için şans ya da profesyonellik diyebilirdi ama onları takip eden yirmiden fazla kişi şans değildi: Bu kadında kesin bir şeyler vardı.

Ve böylece Tony Stark'ın hiçbiriyle karşılaşmayacağından emin olmuştu kadın. Elektra'yla bile.

Tony hiçbirini acı içinde kıvrandırmak zorunda kalmamıştı.

"İçeride uyuya mı kaldın Wade?! Jones, görüyor musun?" Eve'in canlı sesiyle başını kaldırdı Jessica, işaret ettiği yere baktı.

Büyük bir moloz yığınının altında el sallayan kırmızı kostümlü biri vardı.

*

Matt tam altı gün sonra Eve'in söylediği restorana Foggy ve Frank ile beraber gitti.

Artık belirli bir tehlike kalmamıştı ne de olsa. Geniş bir ailesi, çok sevdiği bir sevgilisi vardı; hem Karen'la hem de Foggy ile olan arasını düzeltmişti. Hafta içinde bir kere Tony Stark, bir kere de Peter Stark tarafından aranarak toplam iki saat kırk yedi dakikalık azar yemişti ama hey, bu iki saat kırk yedi dakika Frank'in kahkahasını duymak da demekti.

Bir de Natasha Romanoff evini basmıştı.

Bu pek komik olmamıştı ne yazık ki.

Gün sonunda evine yürürken Matt, dört farklı doğum günü şarkısı duydu.  
Danny ve Eve'in kahkahalarından dolayı hiçbirini dinleyemedi.

Her şey yoluna girmişti.

*


End file.
